deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iblis
Iblis, also known as the Flames of Disaster, is the main enemy of Silver the Hedgehog in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Obsidius vs Iblis * Perfect Chaos vs Iblis * Groudon Vs Iblis With Princess Elise the Third * Princess Peach vs. Princess Elise the Third (Completed by Venage237) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History There was once a sun god known as Solaris. After an experiment, Solaris was split into two beings, Iblis and Mephiles. These two halves were individually sealed away so as not to cause trouble. While Mephiles was sealed into a scepter, Iblis was sealed into the soul of Princess Elise the Third. Iblis would only be released if Elise cried, and Mephiles, by killing Sonic the Hedgehog, caused this, allowing the two to reform into Solaris. Because Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 had many plot holes, there is a future where Iblis grew to destructive proportions and wreaked havoc over the world. In this future, Blaze the Cat sealed Iblis into her soul and, somehow, got sent to another dimension. Death Battle Info Background * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Birthplace: Aquatic Base * Residence: Unknown * Age: 10 years(present time) 210 years(Silver's future)(deceased) * Immortal Powers & Abilities Forms Iblis is originally an indestructible flame, but over time he can generate larger, more powerful forms that he can take on. The forms he's shown using include: 1) A large, four-armed beast who's legs merge into the lava surrounding him. Head is guarded by rocks. 2) A large larva-like creature that swims in lava/magma. Also has an armored head. 3) A nearly kaiju sized humanoid beast that somewhat resembles a demon with horns and spikes (legs resemble those of Mephiles). Base state * Indestructible Other forms * Pyrokinetics * Shoots Magma Balls * Breathes fire * Super Strength * Very durable * Shapeshifting * Resurrection * Creates fiery monsters 3rd seen form * Summons a meteor that he throws at the enemy * Shoots waves of flames Equipment 1st form * Four arms * Rock armor 2nd form * Larva body for swimming * Spiky armored face 3rd form * Horns and spikes * A tail Feats Overall * Withstood Silver's psychic powers 1st form * Effortlessly, but slowly, threw a building 2nd form * Effortlessly smashed a stalactite the size of its body 3rd form * Smashed rock formations with its hands Faults * Green eyes are sensitive to damage * Defeating him reduces his body back into a flame * As a flame, Iblis is nearly helpless and can be sealed away Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demigod Category:Demon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Giant Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains